


Half-Mast Heart

by devon99



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/pseuds/devon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too soon to find comfort from being here. He's too full of anger and sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Mast Heart

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[gen](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/gen), [hawaii five-0](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/hawaii%20five-0), [pg](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/pg), [steve](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/steve)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Half-Mast Heart  
Characters: Steve, mention of Mary  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 257  
Spoilers: References to 1.01 & 1.04  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Hawaii Five-0 does not belong to me.  
Unbetad: All mistakes entirely my own  
Notes: First tentative attempt in a new fandom.

Half-Mast Heart

  
It's too soon to find comfort from being here. He's too full of anger and sorrow.

He can still see himself in his mind's eye, at the funeral, standing apart from everyone else, quiet and stoic; raising his chin defiantly at his own feelings, jaw tightly clenched, grief banished behind a shield, his heart beating at half-mast.

Every time he visits, he can still hear it pounding like a muffled drum, breaking through the depths of his loss. Words hang in his mind, in-between each beat; words that he should have had the time to say, but now remain unspoken.

Yet somehow _today_ , with Mary by his side, he can feel the sun shining bright and warm; the cascading yellow rays melting away some of the pain.

She's smiling at him, like always, like all the years have fallen away and they're still those same kids that rode their bikes to the beach every day after school, that made funny faces at the table when Dad wasn't looking; like she's not the sister that left him alone on the day they buried their father.

She's smiling like a lantern and as they sit on the grass, eating grilled chicken and mayo sandwiches, it feels easy, feels _okay_ to just let it go, to forgive a little and understand, and for the first time in what seems like ages, the pounding of his heart doesn't seem quite so loud and the hurt doesn't seem quite so deep.

For the first time in weeks he doesn't feel quite so alone.

~

 _  
**Hawaii Five-0 Fic: Half-Mast Heart, PG, Steve**   
_


End file.
